


Homecoming on the Thirteenth

by 2plumsandagherkin



Series: Thirteenth [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10008137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: The first night spent together in the unremarkable house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third instalment of the "Thirteenth" series, which is a series of stories all set on a Friday the 13th.

Friday February 13th, 2004

 

It’s already dark when Scully pulls through the gate to the property. She can see lights on in the old farmhouse, and hopes this means it’s inhabitable. When they bought it 6 weeks ago, it had been standing vacant for several years, and needed several critical renovations and a hell of a lot of cleaning before they could actually live in it. Most notably, the gaping hole in the roof above the master bathroom upstairs, which required the whole room to be gutted and the floor rebuilt as well. They also needed basic things like a new hot water tank and an upgraded electrical panel.

 

While the renovations were underway, Mulder and Scully continued living in the small RV they purchased during their time on the run. After over a year of endless motel rooms and swapping vehicles every month or so, they had decided to try an RV for a while. It worked well, allowing them to stop in remote, secluded locations for a few days at a time. Now it sat parked beside the house, allowing them to oversee the renovations being done by a contractor until they could properly move in.

 

In their last contact with Skinner, he had given them the news that the FBI was no longer actively searching for them, and gave Scully the go-ahead to see her family. After they bought the farmhouse and got the reno’s underway, Scully made arrangements to spend the last two weeks in San Diego with her mother and brothers.

 

Mulder sees her driving up the long driveway, and is quickly outside and down the front steps in time to be standing beside the vehicle as she turns the engine off. Until now, they haven’t been separated for more than a day since they fled. She fumbles with the seatbelt in her haste to get to Mulder, who is already opening her door. Free from the seatbelt, Mulder pulls her into his arms and lifts her, pinning her against the side of the vehicle as their lips meet in a frantic, desperate kiss. Her arms and legs wrap around his body, pulling him as close as possible. There's no need for the customary _did you miss me?_ Instead, when they come up for air, Scully's hands cup his cheeks and she asks, "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, I am now," he answers honestly, smiling. She tucks her face into his neck and hugs him, breathing in his familiar scent. He smells like home. She had actually taken one of his t-shirts with her to San Diego, and initially felt foolish when she though about it on the plane. She didn’t feel foolish when she unpacked it that first night and fell asleep with it draped over her pillow.

 

Against her SUV, they cling to each other, reconnecting, placing soothing kisses against whatever skin they can reach. Finally, Mulder releases his grip and lowers her to stand on the ground again. "Come on, we can sleep in the house tonight."

 

She raises her eyebrows in surprise. "I can't wait."

 

He has dinner waiting when they enter the house. Mulder takes her bags upstairs but won't let her up until after they've eaten. He wants to surprise her with the progress. The main floor is still mostly empty, save for a few old wooden chairs and an almost-level table that came with the house. There’s a fire burning in the woodstove, which somehow makes the empty space feel cozy. Mulder listens politely to Scully's recap of her visit with her Mom and brothers, not really caring how Bill and his perfect fucking children are but nodding along all the same. Scully can tell he's glazing over at the mention of Bill, so asks how things have progressed with the house.

 

He tells her about the new hot water tank, and that the washer and dryer are hooked up and working. She’s grateful not to have to schlep their laundry to a laundromat anymore. When Mulder tells her about the bathroom being finished, her eyes light up at the thought of soaking in a hot bath. It's been months since she's been able to indulge in such a luxury. Besides the obvious issue of the roof needing repairs, Mulder knew how much having a fully functional bathroom meant to Scully. She had never complained during all their time on the run, in the countless dingy motels, to bathing in creeks and lakes or showering at public pools. He knew how much Scully had loved her bathroom in her Georgetown apartment, particularly her bathtub. He made having the bathroom finished his first priority of the renovation. They had picked out the simple new fixtures before she left, but what she didn’t know was that Mulder had ordered a different bathtub for her. One much larger than she would have ever picked herself.

 

Mulder tells her to wait downstairs while he starts filling the giant tub. Another upgrade he had made was adding a dimmer switch to the lights. Scully has never been able to enjoy candles in the bathroom since the incidents with Pfaster. He pours in a generous amount of her favorite bubble bath and leaves the water running while he goes back downstairs to get Scully.

 

She's just finishing up washing the few dishes from supper and Mulder captures her mouth for a deep kiss and lifts her to sit on the counter. After thoroughly reacquainting himself with her tongue, her sweeps her off the counter and she squeaks a surprised "Oh!" before one of her delightful giggles bubbles up from her throat. "Don't you dare trip going up the stairs Mulder," she warns him.

 

As they reach the landing at the top of the stairs, Mulder asks her to close her eyes. He carries her through the doorway into the bedroom and sets her feet down on the floor. She can hear the water filling the tub and can smell her favorite bubble bath. "Open your eyes Scully," he murmurs in her ear. The bedroom still isn't finished, but he's set up the new mattress and box spring on the floor and a bouquet of roses sit in a vase on her side of the bed. “Oh Mulder, they’re lovely. Thank you,” she says kissing his cheek. He takes her hand and leads her into the bathroom for the real surprise.

 

"Oh my god Mulder, it's huge!"

 

"I know. But what do you think of the tub?"

 

She swats his arm - she really did walk right into that one. "It's not the one I was expecting."

 

"We can both fit in this one. I checked," he explains as he turns off the water.

 

"With who? Larry the contractor?"

 

"No, his dog Doug. You smell way better than he does though," he adds while wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling her neck.

 

She turns in his arms to kiss him again while she starts undoing his belt.

 

Clothes are removed in between sultry kisses, and Mulder steps into the tub first, holding out his hand to help Scully in. She settles in front of him, her back against his chest and cradled safely in his arms. He kisses the side of her temple as she sighs in satisfaction. "Do you like it Scully?"

 

"It's perfect. I hadn't realized how much I missed just being able to soak in a bubble bath."

 

His hands slide lazily over her skin as she tips her head back to kiss the underside of his chin and neck. He strokes up and down her arms, then over her stomach and down over her hips to her thighs, before sweeping back up to cup her breasts. He brushes his thumbs over her nipples a few times but then lets his hands fall around her stomach again. She takes his hands and links their fingers as they just allow their bodies to unravel together. The house is silent, with only the odd sound of the water moving around them. It’s the most settled either of them has felt in a very long time.

 

After several minutes of quiet reflection, Mulder kisses her temple again and resumes caressing her breasts. His erection rests comfortably against her behind and he shifts his hips slightly and whispers in her ear, “We’ve missed you.”

 

“I missed you both too,” Scully tells him with an amused smirk, reaching behind her to stroke his length a few times as she turns her head to nuzzle at his neck some more. One of Mulder's hands snakes down her body and between her thighs, which part slightly in invitation. He teases her outer labia, barely grazing the outer lips as she hooks one leg over Mulder’s, allowing more access. His wandering fingers move inwards, starting at the bottom, then gliding over her slick entrance, before finally passing over her clit. He strokes her a few times, eliciting a deep moan from her throat. She grips his cock in her hand, circling the head with her thumb. His hips jerk and the water sloshes around in the tub.

 

“Maybe we should get out now before we flood the new floor,” Scully suggests. She carefully steps out and extends her hand to Mulder. He wraps her in a big, fluffy new towel, pulling her body against his and leans down to kiss her plump, warm lips. When they’re both dried off, Mulder scoops Scully up in his arms again and carries her naked to their makeshift bed. She giggles again, feeling ridiculously giddy being carried to bed – _their_ bed in _their_ home. Even though there isn’t any real furniture yet, just the mattresses laid on top of a new rug with some sturdy boxes for bedside tables, it doesn’t matter to her. It’s still theirs. Their home, their roof, their walls. Her Mulder, his Scully.

 

Mulder places her on the bed and she immediately pulls him down on top of her, kissing him hungrily, her tongue darting out to flick against his. She feels surrounded by him in the best possibly ways; his weight presses their bodies together into the mattress, the taste of him in her mouth, and his soft moans in her ear as his rigid cock nudges at her silky wet center. This is home.

 

Mulder moves to kiss his way down her body, but she stops him. “Not this time Mulder, I just want you. I need to feel you.” She pulls him back up to her mouth, needing the intimacy and connection more than the release. She grips his cock, sliding it through her slick folds a few times and then guides him inside her. She sighs as his solid length fills her.

 

Mulder rests his forehead against hers and murmurs, “Welcome home Scully.”

 

-End


End file.
